


The Pharaoh's Chamber

by Shayshay



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, It's Not That Bad I Promise, M/M, slight slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: Prince Baekhyun needs a new body slave. That tanned boy with the black hair and bright smile seems perfect. It's not like he'll fall for him or anything.





	The Pharaoh's Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket No. 117  
> Warnings: Slavery  
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Time Period: Ancient Egypt  
> Author's Note: I feel like I've sinned. I wrote NO smut. I can't believe myself. Maybe I'll write smut later.

“Where is that body slave?!” Prince Baekhyun stormed through his palace, scoffing aggravatedly as all the servants moved out of the way. Whenever the prince got mad everyone knew to get out of the way.

 

Six years old and already making a reputation with his temper that could rival the heat of the sun. It is even rumored that when you crossed him he would summon the powers of Hathor herself to even the score.

 

After a while of looking he found his personal vize, startling the elderly man so much he stubbed his toe on the table next to him and almost fell on his face.

 

“Junmyeon!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled as the elder man put away the papyrus sheet he’d just scryed his daily schedule on.

 

“Yes, your majesty?” He stood a little straighter at the pissed off look in the prince’s eyes. “Ah, what may I help you with?”

 

“Where is my body slave?” Junmyeon startled and looked to the ground, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “There is something you are not telling me. **Speak or be silenced**.”

 

He knew it was an empty threat. Junmyeon was like his grandfather and he could never think to hurt the old man. Nevertheless he got his point across; _the prince is pissed_ , so give him what he wants.

 

“Ah yes, your majesty, about that. Actually your body slave died earlier today through complications of childbirth. On the bright side, the child has survived.” At the twitch of Baekhyun's jaw, he sought a way to assuage his master. “On another bright side; _she has a younger sibling._ ”

 

At this the prince quirked an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued and his anger seemingly appeased for now. “Oh? How old?”

 

“Four at the moment. Just a couple months or so and they will be of age.” He offered his sire a small smile in hopes to not arouse his wrath.

 

The prince merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine! Take me to them.”

 

Junmyeon smiled wider, placing his parchment on the table of his room before leading his master to the servant quarters. He walked to the room at the very back and poked his head in, smiling more when he found who he was looking for.

 

“Chanyeol!” The small child jumped and clutched the baby he was holding closer to his chest, trembling slightly. “We are not here to take her away from you, do not worry child.”

 

The words didn't seem to be very reassuring as Chanyeol still kept shaking. When the baby started to cry he shushed her, tickling her nose a bit till she laughed. Junmyeon smiled at the touching scene, but Baekhyun however was wondering what took so long. He shoved his way past his trusted advisor and gasped. The person before him was beautiful and his skills with children just made him that much more alluring. By the time he looked back up Baekhyun was gone with a very confused Junmyeon in tow.

 

“But your majesty, I thought you wanted a new body slave?” He struggled to keep up with his prince’s strides without walking in front of him.

 

“Yes and I still do. Just, just not that one. I do not want him. Find me a new one.”

 

The small Baekhyun in the back of Baekhyun's head told him that that wasn't true. He _absolutely_ wanted the child. But, he'd wait. He'd wait till he was ready. Like a flower in bloom; he'll pick it once the bud blossoms.

 

“Find me another.” He stopped Junmyeon with a raised hand. “That is my final order.”

 

Junmyeon sighed and shook his head at his lord’s antics. He shrugged before returning to the servant quarters to find a new body slave for his temperamental master.

 

-2 months later-

 

“ **Where** is that body slave?!” Pharaoh Baekhyun was once more tramping through his castle in a fit of rage. ‘Why me? It is _always_ me. I am the only one who has to deal with this. Do not tell me I need a new body slave once more?’

 

It was the day after his coronation and he was feeling especially peckish. They didn't expect him to get his own food did they?!

 

His new body slave, a ten year old girl by the name of Hyuna, scurried around a corner.

 

“I am sorry, your majesty. I simply went to fetch your robes. And have lunch prepared.” She bowed her head in shame and recoiled when Baekhyun took a step forward. Before he could say anything an outraged cry was heard from the coronation hall.

 

“What now?!” The young Pharaoh rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Why can I not run a functional home?”

He walked in to see a very scared Chanyeol with spears pointed at his neck and an outraged foreigner who he recognized as the prince of the Assyrian Empire, Yifan. He's spent the night after the coronation instead of making the rough journey back home after the celebratory festival.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Baekhyun's voice rang out in the hall, quite thunderous for his age. The foreign prince floundered like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Brother Baekhyun, this street rat destroyed my scrolls.” The outraged prince turned towards the young Pharaoh. “You must dispose of him.”

 

‘You cause me many problems do you not Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun smiled beautifully, a smile much too sweet to be real. “I am sorry if my body slave has done anything to offend you, Brother. It is his first day so he is not very experienced yet. His sister should have trained him but she died two months ago.”

 

“Oh. I see, I guess that makes sense.” The prince raised his hands and the spears were lowered. “I trust you will see to punishing him?”

 

“Of course, Brother Yifan, worry not. I shall handle this quite _heavy handedly_.” Baekhyun smirked mischievously at Chanyeol before beckoning him closer. “I shall see to it you get 10 scrolls to redo your work. And I shall also have our finest scribe redo your work, if you so desire.”

 

“Thank you, Brother Baekhyun. That will not be necessary, however, I always carry spares.” The prince reached into the side of his loincloth and pulled out a roll of papyrus. The two males shared a hearty laugh as Chanyeol shakily made his way to Baekhyun. The small boy turned and apologized to the prince. “At least it has manners.”

 

“Yes, that is a trait you will find among all my servants. I must excuse myself to resolve this issue. May the gods watch over your travels, Brother Yifan.” He raised his hand in a polite goodbye before turning and gesturing for Chanyeol to follow him.

 

“As you, Brother Baekhyun.” The prince signaled his guards to follow him and set off for the journey home.

 

Baekhyun walked back to the hall and stop in front of Hyuna who was too scared of the ramifications of leaving to move from her spot in the hallway.

 

“You are dismissed, but I task you to train Chanyeol here in your stead.” Hyuna nodded and tried to hide her relief at not having to work directly under the Pharaoh any longer. She held out her hand for Chanyeol but Baekhyun stopped him before he could take it. “Not at this time. I shall send him to you when I am finished disciplining him.”

 

The two servants’ eyes widened and Chanyeol visibly shuddered. After hearing all the stories about the Pharaoh's inhuman powers and twisted sense of justice, anyone would be scared when they knew it would be aimed at them. Hyuna turned to look at Chanyeol with an apology in her eyes.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” She bowed her head, giving the Pharaoh’s robes to Chanyeol and left for the servant quarters until she would be required once more.

 

“Follow me.” Chanyeol followed obediently behind his master, every step making him even more terrified. By the time they reached the young leader's room he could feel the pressure building up in his bladder. Baekhyun spared a glance back at him and smirked. ‘Too easy.’

 

Baekhyun walked through the archway to his bedroom, a grand room. It had a large bed in the center, a table with different care products and a big mirror on the right wall. On the walls were paintings of Bes, Horus and Isis. And the roof had paintings of Nekhbet and Wadjet. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, dropping his smirk and replacing it with a dark frown and Chanyeol started shaking once more.

 

“ _Undress me_.” Baekhyun raised his arms out to the sides and waited till Chanyeol started to take his clothes off with a blush. ‘Too easy. Does he even realize how gullible he is?’

 

Chanyeol put the clean robes on the large bed and slowly took off Baekhyun’s jewelry, Pectoral and Postiche before removing his Khat, carefully laying each item on the table in front of the mirror. He hesitated when reaching for Baekhyun’s Shendoh and the Pharaoh smirked again. ‘Seriously, you make it too easy!’

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and placed them on his hips. “What are you hesitating for? Would you like to add to your punishment?”

 

Chanyeol paled and shook his head frantically. “No, Master. I apologize.”

 

“Good. See to it it does not happen again.” Chanyeol slowly but confidently removed Baekhyun’s loincloth while looking down, his face bright red. When Baekhyun was finally naked he stepped out of his sandals and went to his private bath. “It is time for my bath, but before I would like you to fetch Hyuna and let her know that I will be expecting lunch soon.”

 

“As you wish, Master.” Chanyeol bowed to his master and quickly left the room.

 

Baekhyun sat at the edge of the stone wall around his large tub, pile of towels sitting beside him. The water was surprisingly warm, not hot like outside though, a warmth that felt nice. There was a chalice filled with pink flower petals with vials of essential oils standing next to it, their sweet smell wafting into the air. Chanyeol returned after three minutes or so, breathing a little heavy as if he ran the whole way back from the servant’s quarters. Baekhyun showed a rare small smile, but it disappeared before Chanyeol met his eyes.

 

“You are late. I see you really do enjoy punishment.” Chanyeol whimpered and shook his head once more. “Then I take it you will learn your duties and responsibilities and follow them strictly from now on?”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head quickly. And Baekhyun made a strange kind of crooked smile and crooked a finger towards Chanyeol. “ _Wash me_.”

 

Chanyeol stumbled forward and picked up flower petals from the golden chalice next to where Baekhyun was sitting and scattered them in the water. He reached for the oils that were standing beside the chalice and started to massage it into Baekhyun’s skin. The Pharaoh sighed in content as Chanyeol went down his body; making sure to skip over a certain part of the other’s anatomy.

 

Once his body was entirely covered Baekhyun slinked into the water and dragged Chanyeol in after him, earning him a surprised yelp from the younger boy who was most definitely not expecting to be submerged in a pool of lukewarm water.

 

“You cannot wash me when you are not in the water.” Baekhyun raised his arm in front of Chanyeol. “Resume your task. _Rinse me_.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t hesitate this time; even though his face was as red as a radish. “As you wish, Master.”

 

They spent the next 20 minutes or so in silence. Not an awkward silence though,  peaceful silence. Chanyeol finally felt he was getting used to Baekhyun’s shenanigans.

 

“Why don’t I clean you too?” Then again. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped and he scurried away from Baekhyun as quickly as he could, plastering himself to the wall opposite Baekhyun.

 

“Do not run, child. You must do your job, no?”  Baekhyun smirked and stalked towards Chanyeol. “Now, turn around and take off your garments.”

 

Chanyeol turned around after a second of hesitation caused a twitch in Baekhyun’s jaw. He was too scared of the ramifications of not obeying that he didn’t worry about the ramifications _of_ obeying. Baekhyun reached for the oil and massaged it into Chanyeol shoulders, relaxing his muscles which had tensed from fear. It took a bit of coaxing and Baekhyun’s rigid back rubs to get Chanyeol to relax completely, but when he did he let out little sighs of content.

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and smirked again. ‘So he likes getting massages, huh?’

 

“Master, is that enough?” Chanyeol piped up in a soft voice and Baekhyun snickered.

 

“Well, do you feel clean?” Chanyeol made a small nod and Baekhyun smiled. “Well, I guess we are done here.”

 

He rinsed him slowly before standing and toweling them both off. “Hang your garments to dry later.”

 

“Yes, master.” Chanyeol followed a few steps behind his master, resisting the urge to cover his private area.

 

Baekhyun stopped in front of his bed and held his hands out to the side, Chanyeol took it as his que to start dressing him. He thanked Horus that the trembling of his hands went unnoticed by Baekhyun. Everytime his hands brushed against the other’s skin his face flushed even darker and by the time his task was compete he’s pretty sure he was having heat flashes from the temperature going up.

 

“Let us go have some lunch.” Baekhyun turned on his heel before stopping at the door. “On second thought, we cannot dine with you in such a state. Wear one of my Shendoh’s, you can wash and return it whenever you feel like. Or keep it if you like.”

 

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped and his mind was reeling. This was so unnerving to see his usually cruel and unjust master so _kind_. He was wary but he was also pretty sure something bad would happen if he said no. He showed a small smile. “Yes, Master, as you wish. Thank you very much for your kindness.”

 

Baekhyun smirked, it was nice to see Chanyeol smile at him but his reasons were a bit less pure. ‘I really want to see you in my clothes, want to show everyone that you belong to me.’

 

It's strange for Baekhyun to feel possessive of anyone or anything. He always felt everyone and everything in existence was below him. **Cruel** . **Vindictive** . **Unforgiving**. That's the Baekhyun everyone knew and feared up till now.

 

Chanyeol got dressed and Baekhyun took this chance to admire the younger boy. Tanned skin. Long black hair. It would take a couple years before he was allowed to cut it but even then Baekhyun didn't think he'd let him. He looked so good like this, shoulder length hair framing his face and brushing against his slender neck. Truly a _beautiful creature_.

 

He turned to Baekhyun sheepishly, who just raised an eyebrow. The piece of garment was clearly too big for him for it hung loosely around his thin waist. ‘Okay, so maybe I was not expecting him to be so delectable like this.’

 

Baekhyun turned once more and headed towards the dining room where Hyuna had already set the table the table for lunch. Chanyeol stood by Baekhyun's side the entire time he ate groaning in reluctant acceptance whenever Baekhyun insisted in hand feeding him a grape. Another slave by the name of Sehun ran into the dining room and whispered into Chanyeol's ear, who immediately stood straighter. He bowed to Baekhyun apologetically and dismissed himself

 

“I'm sorry, Master. It seems the baby is awake so I need to go feed her.” Baekhyun tilted his head. He seemed to vaguely remember Chanyeol having a niece.

 

He raised a hand dismissively. “Yes. You are dismissed I shall be in the yard when you are finished or you can just bring her with you.”

 

Chanyeol left for the servant quarters with a small smile when everyone stared incredulously at his wearing Baekhyun's clothing. It was nice to feel special to one of the most important people in the country.

 

-12 years later-

 

“Jinri, **stop running with the laundry** !” A now 17 year-old Chanyeol was yelling at his niece who was being the **_complete opposite_ ** of helpful after volunteering to help him on laundry day.

 

“But, Papa, if we run we will get everything done sooner! You said you would play with me when we finish washing.” She smiled up at her uncle with the same blinding smile he had.

 

It was always so cute when she called him papa. He didn't want to tell her he wasn't her father because she needed a father figure in her life.

 

“You are right, we are all done now so let us go play.” Chanyeol swung the little girl onto his back and ran into the lake with her, dropping her in and splashing water at her. She giggled and splashed him back.

 

They continued to play until around noon when they had to return to the palace. It wasn't a very long walk and they walked side-by-side swinging their basin of clean clothes between them and hanging them on the drying rack in the yard when they got back. And any moment now they'd hear…” _Chanyeol,_ **_breakfast_ **!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun always slept in on laundry days since Chanyeol wasn't there for him to torment. The Pharaoh walked through the archway that led from the greeting hall to the yard. In twelve years he'd really matured in way of stature, personality and emotional maturity was however... _lacking_.

 

“Chanyeol, _breakfast_.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

Always a sight to watch the malevolent Pharaoh act like such a child. He seemed to let his guard down a bit when he was around Chanyeol.

 

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol walked into the kitchen to ask for a plate for his master but Baekhyun stopped him with a hand on his wrist. “What is it, Master?”

 

“The table is already set, I just cannot eat without you next to me.” Baekhyun smirked at the blush on Chanyeol’s cheek. Growth spurt or not Baekhyun was still in control, even with Chanyeol being taller than him now that did nothing to help his confident in face of Baekhyun’s teasing nature. “Let us go.”

 

He dragged a confused Chanyeol behind him who just told Jinri to “go home you seem tired.”

 

“Bye, Papa.” Even though she didn’t understand what was happening it was obvious to Jinri that she wouldn’t be seeing her Papa for a while. She skipped off towards the servant quarters to have her nap time.

 

Meanwhile Chanyeol was trying not to explode. After entering the dining room he was so ready to just stand beside Baekhyun as usual but _noooo_ his erratic as usual master decided to sit him  in his lap and feed him. It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t seem to let his fingers linger on his lips for a bit longer than necessary.

 

“Um, Master. I think I am full now, may I get up?” Baekhyun’s eye twitched and Chanyeol straightened his shoulders. “Nevermind. I can stay.”

 

“That is good. And no, Chanyeol, you **cannot** leave.” Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol with a glare. “Not until I have had my fill of physical contact. You have been very busy lately and I have been starving for affection but you do not seem to care and Junmyeon is also off doing gods know what. Just because I am cruel, vindictive and unforgiving does not mean I do not appreciate physical affection and I’ve been drowning without it.”

 

Chanyeol floundered. It’s the first time he saw Baekhyun like this. He always seemed to hate touching anyone else; except for Chanyeol and Junmyeon. He always seemed to try to touch Chanyeol every chance he got. Whether it was dragging him places by his wrists; washing him when they shared showers; stroking his cheek when he found him sleeping in random places or all the times he thought he didn’t notice him pat him on the back lightly. This was all driving Chanyeol wild, mixed signals everywhere. Though he did those things he also teased him constantly and there was no way to decode the messages he was sending. Chanyeol just sat there silently, lost in his thoughts of whether or not this meant Baekhyun thought more of him than just a body slave that can be replaced with a wave of a hand.

 

“You are thinking. That is not a good sign. What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun turned Chanyeol’s chin so he was looking in his eyes.

 

“I was just thinking that you must really like hugs.” Baekhyun glared at him.

 

“ **_Do not lie to me Chanyeol_ ** .” Baekhyun pulled the other closer by his forearm until there was barely a breath between them. “Tell. Me. What. You. Are. Thinking. **Now**.”

 

Chanyeol was pretty sure he flames in Baekhyun’s eyes that seemed to burn brighter the longer he hesitated. He tried to look away but again Baekhyun turned his head to look into his eyes. “Tell me.”

 

“I was wondering what you felt for me. Whether or not you think more of me than a servant. What would you feel if I died? Would you miss me? Would you just replace me with someone else?” Baekhyun’s hand twitch on his arm and Chanyeol flinched, shutting his eyes. It’s not like Baekhyun ever hit him but he was still scared. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You are an idiot.” Instead of hitting him, Baekhyun pulled him down into a kiss that took his breath away. “Does that answer your question?”

 

“You think I shower with just anyone? Much less bathe them with my own hands. What about hand feeding them? I also never show weakness to anyone. If you were anyone else, I would have probably slain you long ago. You’re just so cute however, I cannot _possibly_ do that.”

 

“So, does that mean you do not think of me as merely replaceable?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

 

“I thought you would have understood from all the words I just spat at you but I guess not, so I’ll make things clear.” Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol’s cheek with his thumb. “Chanyeol, I love you. _I am seriously crazy for you. You are incredibly precious to me,_ **_become mine_ **.”

 

“Um.” Chanyeol was frozen. “I mean, if you will take me.”

 

“Could it be anyone else?” Again Baekhyun kissed him but this time he returned the action.

 

“ **_I am back and I come bearing gifts_ **!” Junmyeon burst into the dining room, before blushing and hightailing it back to his room to try to forget he ever saw any of it. Watching you boss kiss isn’t something you really expect to see after a long week of diplomatic negotiations was not something he could deal with on four hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the prompt justice. I enjoyed researching Ancient Egypt. Hopefully, I represented the time era well.


End file.
